Birthday Surprise
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: Ryou's birthday is coming close, and with an abusive yami, how are things going to go this year? One thig is for sure, Ryou doesn't have any high expectations. Warnings: YAOI AU I can do whatever the hell I want with it! OOC Bakura. Written by my little sister, translated and posted by me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi: Ok everyone, as you all know, Ryou's birthday is coming soon, and as soon as my sister found out, she was all about giving him a present.

Bakura: And she wrote a fick?

Tenshi: ...No. First I had to talk her out of drawing him a card, and baking him a cake. After that I offered to translate a fick that she writes for him. And now, we're going to post three chapters, two in the days previous, and one on his birthday.

Ryou: That's so sweet!

Me: Say that after you read the first chapter...

Ryou: O.O

Me: Well, she's justten, and this is her first fick, so please don't be too hard on her. Anyway, you figured by now that if either of us owned, these two*points to Bakura and Ryou* will be main caracters, so why are we even here?

It was the last day of summer. Ryou was heading home, where, he already knew, Bakura was waiting for him with another beating... Ryou whimpered at the thaught. Why was this happening?

Upon ariving home, his Yami called him in the kitchen, and as soon as he entered, he was met with a strong punch in the stomach, a kick to the wribs, and another punch, to his face.

'W-w-what di-did I d-d-do this t-t-ime?' Ryou wondered.

"You should know by now, Ryou, that it is not wise to hide things from me. Why didn't you tell me that your birthday is soon?"

Ryou chose not to answer that question, in stead just thanding tere, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh I understand, you didn't know that we had a mailbox, did you? You know you got quite a lot of letters. You are quite popular yadonushi". He scouled. "Get dinner ready, I'll be right back." and with that, he left the room.

Tenshi: Tomorow comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Ryou: *gaping*

Tenshi: You're still not off the hook :))

Ryou: *leaves*

Bakura: *glares at me and my sister*

Marik and Mariku: *are having a very lemony moment here on the couch* MAARIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: O_O Haf'ta go! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi: We're Back! ^_^

Bakura: *grumbles* With another chapter...

Ryou: Of birthday surprises.*sighs*

Bakura: Do we have to do this?

Mariku: Yes!

Bakura: I didn't ask you.

Mariku: I don't care.

Tenshi: Mariku was the one who thaught it would be fun to see you doing that... anyway. This is the second, and second-to-last chapter of this fanfick. The next chaptr will be the very day of his birthday, and also, tomorow I'm going to also post my own Ryou birthday fick. Hurray!... no? Nothing? *sigh* okay, well, guess we'd better get going.

Mariku: *waves a chainsaw around* I've got a new toy!(not that tipe you pervs!) So please sue her! That way, I can test it in real life!

Tenshi: If that wasn't explicit enough, I don't own!

~**))((**~

Back in his room, Bakura was thinking things over, leaning on the wall next to the window.

'Should I? Actually, no. Why am I suposed to do anything for him? Then again, it's his birthday. I could at least try not to beat him that one day. For the love of- I'm noone's servant! I do whatever I want to! So If I want to beat him on his birthday, I'll do that!'

With that thaught in mind, he left the room to go eat.

"I-I hop-p-pe you l-l-like it. There's m-m-more if you wan-n-nt." the boy stuttered, head bowed.

"I don't need you telling me what to do and how things are! Remember, you're noone's boss, you weakling!" Bakura snapped, though in his mind, he wondered, why did he keep doing that, yelling at the boy for no reason.

"Y-y-yes Bakura-sama. I-I'm sorry."

"Go to your room."

"Yes Bakura-s-sama. Goodnight." he bowed and left.

Later next night, Bakura woke up from his fitful sleep. Laying there, he averted his eyes to the starry sky outside, and he could almost see Ryou up there, smiling, just like he used to before Bakura came along.

It almost brought a smile to Bakura's face, but being who he was, he caught himself in time.

"Gaaah what's the matter with me!?" he got up into a sitting position on the bed. "Okay fuck this. I can be better to him for one day, right? And after all, it's my decision, so I'm still the boss!"..."maybe then this stupid feeling will leave me alone..." he grumbled. And he went back to sleep.

Tenshi: So this was the ending of the first day, and a bit from the next one. Next chapter, Ryou's birthday! Yay!

Bakura: Whatever...

Marik: Happy birthday Ryou-chan!

Ryou: *blushes* T-t-t-thank-y-y-you.

Mariku: *laughs*

Tenshi: *hits behind his head with fring pan* Hope you enjoyed! Please let her know what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi: I'm really not in the mood to make this thing all long and stuff.

Mariku: Aww...

Ryou: Be warned! OOC Bakura!

Marik: Don't own!

Bakura: Don't sue!*shows off knife*

Ryou got up that morning. Fearfully, he noticed he got up, late. He quickly changed and went to the kitchen, expecting a beating, but instead finding Bakura trying to get into an apron!

"Sh-should I help you B-Bakura-sama?"

"I can figure out how to wear an apron on my own." the other snaped. "Go set the table."

"O-ok."

'Well it seems to be working for the most part, now to keep this up for a whole day.'

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Bakura grumbled.

"Midget? I see you brought your cheerleader squad with you. What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see Ryou for his birthday."

After thinking it over for a few seconds, Bakura came to a decision.

"Hide somewhere so he doesn't see you." he turned around and closed the door, leaving the group all confused.

"Ryou, go to the shop and get some snacks. I feel like stuffing myself with chips."

"O-ok Bakura-sama. I'm off."

~~~[[[...]]]~~~

"It's my birthday. It's suposed to be an awesome day! But with Bakura here..." Ryou faught back a tear.

#$%&%$#

"I'm gonna get Ryou a present."

"Okay. We'll be here."

Bakura was off to find something for the boy. Looking arounf the ciity in different shops, something finally caught his eye. Going in, he bought it, and quickly returned home.

'"''"''"''"''"'***~^~***'"''"''"''"''"''"'

Entering his house with the bag in hand, Ryou whimpered, realising how much it took him. Bakura was definitely gonna beat him for taking so much! Hearing the door open, he turned around and found Bakura walking in with a box in hand.

Averting his eyes to the ground, the boy stood there, waiting for the pain to come. In stead, he found the box being shoved in front of him and held there. Questionabely, he looked up, wondering what exactly the other was up to.

"Happy birtday..." bakura tried to grunt out.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise, never expecting something like this from the spirit.

Opening the box, he was even more startled to find a white rabbit in it.

"It reminds me of you..." Bakura said, still looking away.

Looking back to the creature, he started caressing it.

"It's so sweet!"

Bakura wasn't sure if the boy reffered to the rabit, or to his gesture, and frankly, neither did Ryou.

"SURPRISE!" all of his friends suddenly jumped up from all corners of the room.

Ryou couldn't belive this! first Bakura acted so sweet, now his friends all came to surprise him... his eyes began to water out of happiness, but he caught himself from letting anu tear out as to not enrage Bakura.

As he started talking and laughing with his friends, Bakura retreated into a corner.

A little laer, Ryou excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When he walked out, he managed to trip right in the door, and brced himself for impact, but instead found himself falling on a warm chest. He tensed expecting Bakura to get angry, but the other only helped him back to his feet, and as theyr eyes met, the two remained that way, gazing at each other, forgeting all about the party, or about the passing of time. Slowly they started getting closer, theyr faces only inches apart. They could feel the other's breath on theyr skin, and in the end... theyr lips touched, and they kissed, a kiss deep, loving kiss, that now brought another two persons together.

)()()()()()()()()(

Tenshi: What did you think?

Bakura: It's stupid.

Tenshi: I didn't ask you. Anyway, I know it's just another one of those cliche, tipical storries for this couple, but this was my sister's first fick, so take it easier on her.

Ryou: Anyway, this needed a lot of editing, so the writing stile definitely matches Tenshi's.

Marik: But anyway, hope you enjoyed... do I really have to say this?

Tenshi: Yes! So go on with it!

Marik: *grumbles something uninteligible* we hope you enjoyed this storry and will leave her your opinions. Keep in mind, flames will be used to cook Ryou's cake!

Tenshi: ... I didn't say that last part... though it's good. I could do that. ^_^


End file.
